1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to connection interfaces, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling a connection interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is an industry standard developed in the mid-1990s that defines the cables, connectors and communications protocols used in a bus for connection, communication, and power supply between computers and electronic devices. USB 3.0 supports a transmission speed of 5 Gbps, which is 10 times faster in maximum transmission speed than in the USB 2.0 standard, and also significantly reduces power consumption. USB 3.0 uses a connector structure that is compatible with the USB 2.0 standard.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of conventional USB connector that includes a USB 2,O-compatible part 10 and a part 20 extended to the exclusive use of USB 3.0. The conventional USB connector includes the USB 2.0-compatible part 10 and the part 20 extended for the exclusive use of USB 3.0 in order to maintain compatibility between the USB 3.0 standard and the USB 2.0 standard. However, a disadvantage of this solution is that it results in the connector having an increased size. Moreover, when the USB connector is disposed in the center of a lower end of the portable terminal according to the recent design trend, right and left asymmetry degrades stability and beauty in terms of design. Accordingly, the need exists for an improved connector design.